


Last Night

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Night Terrors, Reader is a Knight of Ren, Sleeping Together, and the reader comforts him, kylo has night terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: Kylo Ren suffers from night terrors while away on a mission. One of his fellow Knights comforts him.---You jump into action immediately, running outside with your weapon in hand. To your horror, you realize that the cries are coming from the Supreme Leader’s tent, and you rush there at once, expecting to see your superior locked in the throws of a heated battle when you throw back the flaps—But no. The Supreme Leader is very much alone, but he is far from alright. Kylo Ren writhes in his bed, twisted in his covers as he screams like he’s being tortured, like he’s dying. For a split second, you worry that something’s happened, that he really has been wounded, but then it hits you— he’s having a nightmare.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Last Night

You don’t know what the sound is at first when you wake up, ears straining in the dark to figure out what’s happening, what’s going on. But then you recognize the noise, shooting straight up in your pallet as you realize that you’re hearing shouting. It’s muffled by the fabric of the tent, but you’re certain you’re right. You’ve been a Knight for far too long not to know, have listened to far too many people scream through their last breaths to not know screaming when you hear it.

You jump into action immediately, running outside with your weapon in hand. To your horror, you realize that the cries are coming from the Supreme Leader’s tent, and you rush there at once, expecting to see your superior locked in the throws of a heated battle when you throw back the flaps—

But no. The Supreme Leader is very much alone, but he is far from alright. Kylo Ren writhes in his bed, twisted in his covers as he screams like he’s being tortured, like he’s _dying._ For a split second, you worry that something’s happened, that he really has been wounded, but then it hits you— he’s having a nightmare.

“Supreme Leader!” you call, casting your weapon aside as you drop to your knees, trying in vain to wake him. You try everything, shaking the man, calling both his title and his name; you even pinch him on the side, _hard,_ but the Supreme Leader still doesn’t come to, still screaming and crying and flailing about like he’s experiencing the most excruciating pain of his life.

Finally, though, a moment of clarity comes. Well, maybe it’s not exactly _clarity_ , but Kylo does finally open his eyes, sobbing as he sits up to look at you.

“Supreme Leader, please, what’s the matter?” you ask, but the whole thing is futile, for one look in his eyes tells you that he’s not truly awake, not even now.

Kylo Ren doesn’t talk so much as he babbles, meaningless words gurgling out of his mouth in between sobs. You know he’s bad off when he slumps against you, still so very upset, and you feel as though you have no choice but to hold him tightly.

“It’s alright,” you tell your superior, “it’s okay. You’re safe, Supreme Leader, you’re safe. It’s a bad dream, that’s all. Please, please calm down, it’s alright. I promise it’s alright.”

You don’t know how you do it, but you coax the Supreme Leader into laying down again, trying to untangle his blankets as he continues to weep. Though you’re not sure if you’re overstepping your boundaries, you arrange yourself behind him anyway, gathering him in your arms. You can’t leave Kylo like this, not when he’s so upset.

It takes time, but the Supreme Leader finally falls back into a griefless sleep. You lie there beside him, carding your fingers through his soft hair for a long while, your own eyes drooping now. It’s a risky move, but you let yourself fall asleep under Kylo’s covers anyway, too warm and exhausted to go back to your own tent.

Thankfully, you’re able to slip out of your superior’s tent in the wee hours of the morning, escaping before he wakes up and finds you there with him

\---

Night after next, you find yourself being roused from sleep, sensing someone else in your tent. Your first instinct is to attack, your hands reaching for your weapon on impulse, but two words is all it takes to make you stop short.

“It’s me,” a voice whispers to you in the darkness, a voice you know all too well.

“Supreme Leader,” you breathe, casting aside what’s in your hand as you let out a breath of relief. Still, you know that something must be up. “What’s the ma—?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

That’s the last thing you expected to hear out of the Supreme Leader’s mouth, so you forgive yourself for being a bit taken aback.

“What?” you ask stupidly, pulse quickening now. Maybe Kylo did figure out that you slept in his bed the night before last, maybe he was more awake than you thought.

“I… I missed your arms around me as I slept last night. I know it’s embarrassing, but you made me… you made me feel safe.”

It takes a lot for Kylo to admit that, you can tell, and only now do you see the streaks of wetness on his face, remnants of tears that stopped falling mere minutes ago. You remember something too, your mind flashing back to a night long past, back to everything that happened between the two of you after that state dinner. Both you and the Supreme Leader had been a little tipsy, buzzed on a fine red wine, but not _that_ tipsy. Neither of you spoke about it, the sex, but you both remember it.

You remember it, along with all the things you’ve felt about the Supreme Leader over the course of the past year.

“Did you have another dream?”

Kylo’s voice is so quiet, so small. “Yes.”

“Come here,” you say softly, opening your arms to him now. Kylo seems all too happy to drop down beside you, crawling into your embrace without being told twice. You rub his back, pet his hair, do all you can to soothe him. He does not cry, but you can feel the strength of his emotions in every trembling muscle.

“You’re safe with me,” you say softly, tucking Kylo into your side. “I’ll protect you.”


End file.
